


X jako xenofil

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, přízvuk
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Pravý důvod, proč se Severus Snape zapletl se Smrtijedy.
Relationships: Igor Karkaroff/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557





	X jako xenofil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [X Is for Xenophile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45193) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Mohl to svádět na ideály. Setkání myslí, intelektuální romance.

Mohl to svádět na svoji vlastní přirozenost: dychtící po příslibu moci.

Mohl by to svést dokonce i na sex, dva měsíce poměru plného vrzajících pelestí a stojáků, lekcí v požitcích těla a zločinech proti přírodě, nekonečných potem zalitých schůzek, které jeho mladické nadšení přivedly až na samou pokřivenou mez.

Ale skrytá pravda byla taková, že za Severusovo vtažení mezi Smrtijedy neneslo vinu nic většího než nešťastná slabost pro Karkarovův přízvuk.


End file.
